onceuponatimefandomcom_de-20200214-history
DB 2x01 Drehbuchversion
Szene 01: Prolog: New York / Tag (Ein Mann im Anzug und Umhängetasche läuft an einer Pferdekutsche die in einem Park steht vorbei. Der Mann geht durch den Verkehr auf einer New Yorker Straße. U-bahn: er überprüft sein Handy. Der Mann betritt einen Hauseingang, und steigt in einen Fahrstuhl. Apartment, er sieht geschafft, aus, draußen beginnt es zu regnen, er geht zum Fenster um es zu schließen, es klemmt. Er versucht es erneut dabei fallen ihm seine Hausschlüssel runter, fallen durch die Feuertreppe auf die Straße. Entnervt lässt er den Kopf auf die Arme sinken. Plötzlich taucht eine weiße Brieftaube auf, sie legt eine Postkarte ab und fliegt davon. Der Mann sieht sich die Postkarte an. Es steht nur ein Wort drauf.) Neil Cassidy: „Gebrochen.“ (Der Mann dreht die Karte um, sie stammt aus Storybrooke.) (Einspielung des Intro.) Szene 02: Märchenwelt der Gegenwart (Durch eine Nevada ähnliche Landschaft reiten, zwei Reiter auf ihren Pferden. Ein junger Mann, und ein unbekannter in einer asiatisch-mittelalterliche anmutenden Rüstung. Sie scheinen es sehr eilig zu haben und treiben ihre Pferde an. In der ferne sieht man einen Palast.) Schlosshof von Prinzessin Aurora/ Altar -nachmittags (Auf einem, Altar im Schlosshof, mit einer auf Säulen stehen Kuppel liegt eine junge Frau. Neben dem Altar steht ein Spinnrad. Die zwei Reiter rennen auf den Altar zu. Der Mann kämpft sich durch dichtes Dornengewächs/-strüb zu dem Altar. Er beugt sich über sie, sieht noch einmal zu seinem Begleiter.) Prince Philipp: „Falls es gelingt, bringen wir ihr die Neuigkeiten, lieber schonend bei.“ (Er küsst sie, ein kreisförmiger Windhauch geht vom Altar aus und verbreite sich über das ganze Land. Das Mädchen atmet tief ein und, schlägt die Augen auf. Sie sieht ihn an.) Prinzessin Aurora: (flüstert.) „Philipp!“ Philipp: (lächelt.) „Ja, Aurora.“ Aurora: (ironisch.) „Du solltest doch nicht nach mir suchen.“ (Philipp lacht. Sie küssen sich erneut, wilder, der unbekannte Begleiter sieht peinlich berührt weg, tritt weg von der Kuppel. Aurora richtet sich langsam auf. Sieht Philipp an.) Aurora: „Wie lang hab ich geschlafen? Was ist geschehen?“ Philipp: „Das ist unwichtig. Das wichtigste ist vorbei, wir sind vereint. Und bauen das Schloss wieder auf. Und unser Königreich damit wie wir es uns erträumt haben, ewig hier sein können.“ Aurora: (desorientiert.) „Wo sind denn alle? Warum muss es aufgebaut werden?“ Philipp: „Das ist eine lange Geschichte, du musst dich erst mal ausruhen.“ Aurora: „Ich hab mich ausgeruht. Mehr als genug.“ Philipp: „Dann komm mit. (Philipp hilft ihr vom Altar runter.) Unser Volk ist an einem Sicheren Ort“ Aurora: „Ein sicherer Ort, vor Maleficents?“ Philipp: „Nein. Hab keine Angst, sie kann uns jetzt nichts mehr tun.“ Aurora: „Erst wollte sie meine Mutter vernichten, dann mich, ich bin noch ein bisschen misstrauisch.“ Philipp: „Musst du nicht sein, jetzt lauern neue gefahren. Aber wir können sie, überwinden.“ (Sie küssen sich erneut.) Szene: 03 Storybrooke: (Lila Nebel wabert durchs Bild. David Nolan und Mary Margret: Margret stehen eng umschlungen auf der Straße. Sie lösen sich als sie merken, das gar nichts passiert ist, so wie der Nebel kam löst er sich auch wieder auf. Verwirrt sehen sie sich um.) Mary Margret: „Was bedeutet das?“ David Nolan: „Das finden wir raus.“ (Sie gehen die Straße runter. Schnitt. Ruby und Granny umarmen sich freudig, dann erblicken sie David und Mary Margret.) Ruby: „Snow?!“ (Freudig umarmt Ruby ihre einstige Freundin, und Granny wird von David gedrückt, dann tauschen sie. Ruby lacht Mary Margret an.) Granny: „Snow.“ (Plötzlich treten Leroy und sechs weitere Männer an die 4 heran.) Leroy: „Euer Hoheit.“ (Die sieben Männer verbeugen sich vor Mary Margret. Mary Margret umarmt Leroy, und die sechs andern umarmen sie.) Leroy: „Der Fluch, ist gebrochen?“ David: „Es scheint so.“ Ruby: „Und was machen wir jetzt?“ (David und Leroy geben sich die Hand.) Mary Margret: „Jetzt, jetzt suche ich meine Tochter.“ Emma Swann: „Dann ist es wahr.“ (Mary Margret und David drehen sich um. Emma tritt an sie heran. Mary Margret lächelt sie an, sie berührt Emma im Gesicht, die beiden drücken sich. Mary Margret weint vor Freude.) Mary Margret: „Du hast uns gefunden.“ (David legt seinen Arm um die 2. Auch er vergießt Freudentränen.) Henry Mills: „Grandpa?“ (Mary Margret lacht auf.) David: „Ja kleiner, das bin ich anscheinend.“ Henry: '„Sie hat's hingekriegt, und euch gerettet.“ Mary Margret: „Sie hat alle gerettet.“ Emma: (''irritiert.) „Ich... äh, also...“ Leroy: „Und wieso sind wir noch hier?“ David: „Das ist eine ausgezeichnete Frage.“ Sneezy: (niest.) „Und woher kam der Rauch? Doc: „Wer war das? Und was ist das für Rauch gewesen?“ Happy: „Und was ist das für Rauch gewesen?“ Mutter Oberin: „Magie! Sie ist da. Ich kann sie spüren.“ (Mary Margret schüttelt Mutter Oberin die Hand.) Henry: „Magie? In Storybrooke! Zaubern sie doch was.“ Mutter Oberin: „Das ist nicht so einfach Henry. Kein Zauberstab, kein Feenstaub. Das ganze ist kompliziert.“ Leroy: „Gehen wir zu der die an all dem Schuld ist. Zur Königin.“ (Die Männer stimmen Leroy zu.) Emma: „Nein! Wartet. (Alle sehen sie an.) Das war nicht Regina.“ '''Szene 04: Brunnen im Wald (Mr. Gold und Belle stehen an dem Brunnen im Wald. Er sieht sie an.) Mr. Gold: „Belle, Liebling... sag mir was dir zugestoßen ist.“ Belle: „Ich wurde verschleppt.“ Mr. Gold: (finster.) „Regina.“ Belle: (nickt.) „Sie hat mich bis zu dem Fluch eingekerkert, und dann war ich nur noch in dem Krankenhaus.“ Mr. Gold: „28 Jahre! (Sie nickt erneut.) Die ganze Zeit, warst du hier? Und am Leben.“ Belle: „Ha-Hast du das alles deswegen getan? Wolltest du Magie erlangen, um dich zu rächen?“ Mr. Gold: „Nein. Aber sie könnte von nutzen sein.“ Belle: „Nein. Nein.“ Mr. Gold: „Ich kann das nicht ungesühnt lassen Belle, (lauter.) Ich lasse das nicht ungesühnt!“ Belle: (nimmt seine Hand.) „Hör zu. Versprich mir, versprich mir das du dich deinem Hass nicht hingibst, Versprich mir sie nicht zu töten. (Mr. Gold kann seinen Zorn nur schwer runter schlucken. -flehend.) Versprich es mir, und ich kann bei dir sein.“ Mr. Gold: (streichelt ihre Wange.) „Oh, (flüstert.) mein Schatz... (nickt.) Ich verspreche es.“ (Sie küssen sich, lang, Belle legt ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Mr. Gold hat einen merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck. Schnitt.) Szene 05: Hauptstraße von Storybrooke (Die Truppe marschiert die Straße runter..) Mary Margret: „Möchtest du uns irgendwas fragen, du hast doch sicher fragen?“ Emma: „Ich habe nur fragen an Mr. Gold. Wieso hat er mich hintergangen, und was ist mit der Stadt.“ Mary Margret: „Ähm, vielleicht reden wir zuerst über... das!“ Emma: „Was?“ Mary Margret: „Uns! Dein Leben, über alles?“ Emma: „Lass uns über alles später reden. Vielleicht bei einem Glas Wein, oder mehren Flaschen?“ David: „Ich weiß das es schwer zu begreifen, für uns alle.“ Mary Margret: „Und wir warten auf diesen Moment schon so lange.“ Emma: „Ja ich doch auch. (Emma bleibt abrupt stehen, dreht sich um.) Ich hab meine Leben darüber nachgedacht, und mir vorgestellt wie ihr sein könntet. Aber was mich in der Realität erwartet hat- ich mein das meine Eltern... ihr müsst mir etwas Zeit geben das ist alles.“ Dr. Whale: „Kommt Leute, Folgt mir.“ David: „Snow.“ (Dr. Whale führt eine aufgebrachte Menschenmenge an. Plötzlich läuft Archie auf Emma zu.) Dr. Archibald „''Archie'“'' Hopper: „Das sind sie ja, kommen sie mit. Helfen sie mir. Doctor Whale hat die Menschen aufgewiegelt sie wollen zu Regina gehen. Sie werden sie töten.“ Leroy: „Klasse, das sehen wir uns an.“ Archie: „Nein wir dürfen uns nicht auf ihr Niveau herablassen. Egal was war, wir dürfen sie nicht töten, es wär' falsch.“ Henry: „Er hat Recht. Bitte, sie is trotz allem meine Mom.“ Emma: „Wir müssen sie aufhalten.“ David: „Wenn es hier wirklich Magie gibt, hat Regina, vielleicht ihr Kräfte wieder. Sie würden in ihr verderben rennen.“ (Mary Margret und David sehen sich an. Dann läuft die ganze Truppe die Straße runter.) '''Szene: 06 Haus der Bürgermeisterin Kategorie:Drehbücher (Staffel II)